


Trescientos años de soledad

by ashido_kun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashido_kun/pseuds/ashido_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь и смерть Шибы Кайена глазами Ашидо, шинигами из Леса Меносов. Почему он там оказался? Что привело в Мир Пустых - долг чести или бремя вины и ненависти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trescientos años de soledad

300 лет назад  
1.  
Я – обычный шинигами-студент. У меня похмелье.  
\- Кано-сэмпай!  
Поднимаю тяжелую голову с учебников.   
\- Сэмпай, перерождайся по-быстрому, тут дельце есть.  
Не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто стоит за моей спиной. Шиба. Наследник благородного дома, с виду – повеса и лоботряс, но будь это действительно так, не оказались бы мы с ним сейчас на одном курсе – шестом. Я, как и положено посредственностям, учился на первом шесть лет назад, а Кайен – еще этой осенью. И все-таки он зовет меня сэмпаем, хоть какое-то утешение безнадежно обвисшей гордости.  
\- И?  
\- Ой, как все запущено, - резюмирует Кайен и пихает мне в нос что-то, пахнущее сточными канавами Руконгая.  
\- Это, надеюсь, не надо пить? – отплевываюсь я.   
\- Нет, достаточно понюхать, - ржет Шиба и уже тянет мое вяло сопротивляющееся тело в коридор.  
Да, повезло же мне с соседом по комнате. Уже месяц как повезло, с тех пор, как его перевели на шестой курс.   
\- Ашидо-кун! На тебе что, двенадцатый отряд яды испытывал? - теперь еще и Ичиносе, куратор учебного взвода.  
Такое впечатление, что Кайен решил протащить меня по всей казарме и преподать молодежи наглядный пример на тему: «почему пить плохо».   
\- Все в сборе, - радостно заключает Шиба и прислоняет меня к стенке. – Можно начинать операцию.  
\- Избавь ками-сама, - отмахиваюсь я. – Что ты там опять задумал, Кайен? Мало было прошлого раза? Еле спаслись же от Уноханы-тайчо!  
\- Лучше бы мне тоже знать, что вы задумали, - Ичиносе скрестил руки на груди и сверлит взглядом Шибу. Как на том еще косодэ не задымилось.   
\- Всему-то учить надо, - бубнит Кайен, и от дружеского шлепка по плечу Ичиносе пятится. – В казармах творится чудовищная несправедливость и все такое, добро попрано и загнуто злом, в какую позу – уточнять не буду, это, ребятишки, на откуп вашей испорченности.   
\- Шиба… - устало тянет Маки. – У меня летучка через пять минут, давай сразу к делу.  
Кайен панибратски сгребает нас в кучу и заговорщическим тоном сообщает:  
\- В общем, извращенца ловить будем. Девчонки мне тут пожаловались: повадился один шуровать по ночам в женской казарме.  
\- Это дело… - начинает было Ичиносе, подразумевая, не иначе как, второй отряд или хотя бы старшего по общежитию.   
\- Эй, вы чего на меня так уставились! Да мне честь великого дома не позволяет опускаться до такой низости! – отпирается Шиба, уморительно изображая извращенца.  
Я смеюсь и потихоньку смиряюсь с тем, что следующую ночь буду, как идиот, стоять на стреме под окнами женской казармы, каждые пять минут обмирая от переклички часовых, а эти двое, пусть один и застыл сейчас с непроницаемой рожей, будут наслаждаться женским обществом.   
Потом, скорее всего, комендантши поднимут тревогу, и меня схватят. На Ичиносе никто не подумает – тот вроде как сам следит за порядком. Скажет: был при исполнении.   
Кано Ашидо – вечно крайний. Потому что старший – должен был проследить.   
И потому что Кайен – молодой и гениальный, а я – типичный кандидат на место десятого офицера, и то, если повезет.  
Я завидую ему, но не восхищаться не могу.  
2\.   
У Укитаке-сенсея белые волосы и грустные глаза.   
Когда он учит меня кендо, думать об этом нет времени.  
По кендо я пока лучший на курсе. Иногда даже надеюсь, что дружба с сенсеем и эти успехи помогут мне попасть в тринадцатый отряд. Но с тех пор, как появился Шиба Кайен, в моей карьере все под вопросом. И не только в карьере.   
Я стараюсь об этом не думать, ведь каждая частица моего тела кричит: «это друг!». Да и мне кажется, что я не способен на зависть.   
\- Ашидо-кун, ты в порядке? – и вот я уже лежу на полу, поперек груди горит новообретенный синяк от шиная, а Укитаке-сенсей обеспокоено смотрит, убился его ученик или еще не совсем.  
\- Да, сенсей, - пытаюсь сказать я. Глаза слезятся, дышать нечем.   
\- Ты был недостаточно внимателен, Ашидо-кун. Могу ли я спросить, что отвлекает тебя от тренировки?  
Я слишком уважаю сенсея, чтобы сказать ему.  
\- Недосыпаю, сенсей.   
\- Это я вижу, - нет, не поверил. – Ничего. Время еще есть. Зачет по кендо будет только через месяц, постарайся хоть перед ним хорошенько выспаться.   
Потом мы пьем чай и разговариваем о бонсай, которыми Укитаке-сенсей заполонил все расположение своего отряда. Я слушаю вполуха, но когда учитель вскользь хвалит Шибу, мое внимание сосредотачивается. Оно похоже на черный водоворот рейацу Пустого.  
Теперь я знаю, что так выглядит настоящая зависть.  
3\.   
Миако-сан – лучшая на втором курсе среди девушек.   
И мне, по правде говоря, плевать на ее учебные успехи.   
Я не люблю мужеподобных девиц, такими наша Академия забита до отказа.  
А Миако традиционна и прекрасна, и порой вечерами я представляю ее в наряде блистательной гейши.   
Пару раз мы встречались. Этого недостаточно, чтобы сказать – мы встречаемся, я знаю. Но уже можно начать осторожно говорить, что дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.   
Лучшее качество некоторых посредственностей вроде меня – упрямство. Я упрям. И цель я себе поставил.  
\- Кано-сан! - я застываю с подносом посреди очереди. Сзади нетерпеливо пихают изголодавшиеся сокурсники, но сейчас я готов дать им передохнуть от голода.  
\- Давненько не виделись, Миако-химэ!  
Она смеется, «химэ» называю ее только я.   
Похоже, я немного продвинулся. Пора переходить к более активным действиям – позвать на прогулку.   
\- Вы с Шибой-сан вчера поймали извращенца?  
\- Можете спать спокойно, - заверяю я. – Но могу ли я в качестве благодарности попросить часок вашего драгоценного времени на прогулку?  
И я вижу – будет не час, а два или даже три. Уже хочу условиться о времени, но тут тяжелый удар в спину швыряет меня на котлы с едой, и сквозь раздраженную ругань поваров до меня доносится голос Кайена:  
\- Как дела у прекрасной Миако-доно?  
Меня обожгло мисо-супом, на меня наступили, а гордость растоптана по полу вместе с моим обедом. И ведь не специально!  
\- Кайен-доно! – смеется Миако-сан.   
Что бы я сейчас не сделал, я буду выглядеть идиотом. Еще не хватало, чтобы Кайен заметил меня и бросился спасать. Проползаю мимо котлов в кухни, там отмываюсь и ухожу через склады.   
Глотая сакэ в обществе твердящего о справедливости Ичиносе, я пытаюсь убедить себя, что это еще не ненависть.  
Шиба Кайен слишком хорош, чтобы его ненавидеть. Но у меня уже так много причин.  
4.  
Когда за две недели до выпускного экзамена по Сейрейтею внезапно разбегаются странные создания, никто даже не сомневается, кто их выпустил. Вопрос только – специально ли. Мне хочется думать, что нет, но репутация Хикифунэ-тайчо склоняет к другому ответу.   
Студентов-старшекурсников поднимают по тревоге в три утра и запускают через северные ворота в Сейрейтей - помогать загонщикам.   
\- Хикифунэ-тайчо приказала не убивать! Они не опасны! – надрывается взводный.   
Что-то мне не верится. Твари размером с лошадь, дивно зубастые и имеют слишком много выдающихся наружу костей, чтобы быть домашними любимцами капитана двенадцатого отряда.   
Одна мирно разгребает садик, и, похоже, не обращает на нас внимания. Взводный, оглядевшись, приказывает взять в окружение – мы исполняем. Из соседнего переулка слышу ровные приказы Ичиносе.   
Тварь отхватывает взводному половину туловища прежде, чем мы успеваем это разглядеть. Пояс хакама тоже остался у зверя в пасти, и с ковыляющих по инерции ног падает одежда. Кого-то выворачивает.   
А я вспоминаю, что у меня есть меч, и я лучший на курсе по кендо. Плевать, что это милая зверюшка ученых. Мне хочется прекратить это, прекратить сейчас, и еще мне хочется славы.  
Тварь дохнет на месте, разрубленная пополам, как тот взводный. Рядовой, зазевавшийся в непосредственной близости от еще дергающихся клешней, смотрит на меня полным обожания взглядом.   
Потом я слышу женский крик. Чтобы узнать голос, мне хватает и доли секунды. Шунпо всегда давалось мне особенно хорошо – наверное, благодаря кендо, - я уже в переулке, где стадо тварей зажало взвод из девятого и нескольких младшекурсниц.  
Как она здесь оказалась? Почему, Менос задери, НИКТО НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЕТ?  
Холодный пот покрывает меня целиком. Зубы стучат так, что я рискую остаться без языка.   
Я рискую остаться и без головы тоже.   
Тут слишком много тварей. И они опасны.  
Меня хватает на четырех. Пятую уничтожила Миако-химэ, ободряюще подмигнув мне.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - ору я севшим голосом.  
\- Не хочу быть трусишкой, - одними губами отвечает она.  
Я не ждал от нее другого. Никто не ждал.  
Шестая тварь ранит меня в плечо, и я перекладываю меч в левую руку. Челюсти седьмой перекусывают мне ее, занпакто звенит о брусчатку, а я, почти теряя сознание, слышу на границе черноты:  
\- Суитен сакамаке, Неджибана!  
И благодарность мешается во мне с тем, чему я все еще боюсь дать название.  
5\.   
Из-за поврежденных рук я проваливаю экзамен по кендо и остаюсь на второй год. Укитаке-сенсей утешает меня и отпаивает чаем, но в пересдаче отказывает.   
Мне не хочется возвращаться в казарму, в пустоту и одиночество, к выученным наизусть учебникам и конспектам, к шинаям и бокенам, к пропахшей индиго комнате.   
Шиба Кайен больше не мой сосед. Он окончил Академию с отличием. Я рад за него.   
\- Кстати, Ашидо-кун, ты слышал, что решился вопрос с лейтенантом в моем отряде?  
Я замираю, не донеся чашку до рта. И рот нужно закрыть. Со-тайчо долго не мог подобрать подходящую кандидатуру, и у нас в Академии даже шутили, что все это уже затянулось, как смотрины у капризной невесты. Я так не шутил и втайне мечтал однажды примерить шеврон лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда.  
\- Неужели нашли? – неловко улыбаюсь я.   
\- Нашли. Да ты его знаешь! Это же твой сосед по комнате и напарник по хулиганствам…  
Сперва я почему-то придумываю себе оправдания против «хулиганств», будто бы и не меня Укитаке-сенсей время от времени снисходительно буксировал в казарму вместо гаупвахты.  
Потом – зависть, ненависть и отчаянные попытки загнать их на место. В помойной яме им место.  
\- Шиба Кайен. Невероятно, - машинально говорю я. – Только из Академии, и сразу в лейтенанты. Вы уверены, сенсей?  
\- Уверен. Не беспокойся, вот доучишься, я посодействую, чтобы тебя распределили в мой отряд. Время есть, Ашидо-кун. Здесь ТАК много времени, - последняя фраза обращена уже к желтоватой луне за окном додзе.   
Я еще не понимаю того, что он сказал. Мне кажется, что жизнь кончена уже сейчас.   
Я ошибаюсь.  
6.  
Кайен и Миако-химэ женятся, когда меня уже принимают в одиннадцатый отряд.  
От предложения Укитаке-сенсея я отказываюсь сам, он вежливо, и как мне показалось, одобрительно кивает.   
В одиннадцатом служит лейтенантом Ичиносе, так что мне не так уж плохо.   
Здесь многие – такие же, как я. Упрямые, добившиеся силы кровью и потом посредственности.   
На свадьбе я напиваюсь и долго блюю у оросительной канавы. Меня поддерживает за плечи рядовой, тот самый, которого я когда-то спас. Его зовут Хироши. У него все такое же выражение лица, как в ту ночь, когда разбежались зверюги Хикифунэ-тайчо.  
Мне противно, но я рад, что хоть для кого-то остаюсь героем.

200 лет назад  
7.  
Я - командир третьего звена одиннадцатого отряда.   
Если рядом нет сияющего идеала, собственная серость кажется вполне приемлемой.   
Однажды средь бела на центральную площадь Сейретея с неба валятся Пустые. Целыми полчищами, словно спасающиеся от лесного пожара звери. Мое звено несет дежурство у Сокиоку, и мы оказываемся на месте первыми.   
Я не знаю, что происходит, но почему-то хочется честить на все лады капитана двенадцатого отряда.  
В небе рваная дыра вместо солнца.   
\- Не паниковать! – приказываю я. – Не дайте им разбежаться!  
Краем уха сквозь многоголосый рев Пустых слышу трещотки – дали сигнал тревоги. Значит, надо всего лишь продержаться, пока не подоспеет подкрепление.   
Только я так не могу.   
Я ведь не тот, кем тогда выставили меня обстоятельства. Той ночью я убил четырех тварей прежде, чем мне перегрызли руки.   
Оглядываюсь на звено – у них в глазах тот же психованный азарт, что и у меня. Никто из нас не встречал столько Пустых разом. И не надеялся.   
\- Мы их сделаем, Кано-сан? – под руку, с такой явной верой спрашивает Хироши.   
\- Куда денемся! – сплевываю я.   
И мы бросаемся в мясорубку. Некогда отвлекаться, в горячке битвы едва хватает малых долей секунды, чтобы уйти от удара и нанести свой.   
Так не пойдет. Успеваю заслонить от клешни Пустого запаниковавшего новобранца. Сильно бью мальчишку под дых, пусть осознает себя.  
\- К нам идут тринадцатый и девятый! – кричат слева.  
\- Бей! Не расслабляться! – ору я, что есть дыхания.   
Воздух кипит от вспышек кидо, освободившейся духовной энергии и взвешенных капелек крови. Их слишком много.  
Перед глазами красно. Едва могу рассмотреть прореху на небе, через которую пытаются сбежать Пустые.   
\- Так им!  
\- Смотри, хвосты поджали!  
\- А там что такое?  
Я тру глаза перепачканными кровью руками. Зрение не сразу становится лучше.  
\- Там наши…   
И сам заметил. Это странно – обычно Пустые не берут пленных. Но эти необычны уже и тем, что объявились в самом сердце Сообщества Душ. Они прихватили пятерых наших раненых и с ними бросились обратно в свой портал.  
\- Что будем делать? – Хироши дергает меня за рукав.   
\- Спасать, вот что.   
Идти ли за ними? У меня нет выбора. И это даже не вопрос воинской чести.  
«Кайен поступил бы точно так же», - почему-то думаю я и улыбаюсь.  
Портал похож на зловонную пасть болотного хищника, раззявленную в ожидании незадачливого путника. Это я понимаю, но только когда он закрывается за спиной последнего из моего звена.  
Нас впустили.  
Что ж, если у врага стояла задача прихватить с собой побольше шинигами, то мы ему здорово помогли. А уж встретить нас тут найдется кому.  
Я никогда не видел столько Пустых разом. Кажется, нет ни миллиметра пространства, где не скалился бы какой-нибудь причудливый монстр. Мне в колени будто бы вкрутили по ледяному болту. Поэтому я еще стою, хотя не уверен, могу ли двигаться.  
\- К-к-к-кано-сан… они едят…  
Да, они их едят. Наших раненых. Они Пустые, видите ли, они едят шинигами. А когда они доедят раненых, они будут есть нас.  
\- В атаку! К бою! – командую я.   
И успеваю заметить в глазах моих солдат облегчение.   
Они были слишком слабыми, такими же, как их командир. 

40 лет назад  
8.  
Я – шинигами, который носит маску Пустого. Это не моя маскировка.   
\- Я до сих пор не выяснил, кто поставил эту ловушку, - говорю я могилам. Возле них нет призраков. Жаль, я был бы им рад.   
\- Но я буду искать, - говорю я.   
\- Я буду сражаться, клянусь, - говорю я.   
И мне кажется, что мой голос – единственный, который я могу теперь услышать.   
Но Пустые любят разговаривать.   
Первые сто лет, убивая их, я молчу.   
Потом, когда притупляются уже все эмоции, кроме холодной, неутолимой жажды не то убийства, не то мести, Пустых, которые рассказывают интересные новости, я уничтожаю немного медленнее.  
Этого Пустого я не убил.   
Он тащится по лесу Меносов, спина перебита, и в позвоночнике застрял длинный костяной шип. Это даже не адьюкас. Просто очень крупный, очень живучий…   
\- ЧТО???  
Я не знаю, настолько ли я уже повредился рассудком.  
Тварь издыхает и будет вскоре пожрана своими собратьями, я даже не хочу ее добивать. Но там, где я еще секунду назад видел Пустого, среди камней по-пластунски, волоча ноги, ползет Шиба Кайен, его форма изорвана, а из спины торчит острие чьего-то меча.  
Я давлю крик.  
Моя зависть. Моя ненависть. Мой друг.   
Его не может здесь быть.  
\- Кайен!   
Пустой ползет дальше. Это просто Пустой, а я слишком долго живу тут, сражаясь как заведенный.  
Это Кайен.  
Мне нечего терять, но я и не рискую. С моим нынешним уровнем эта тварь мне не опасна. С моим нынешним уровнем мне не опасна дюжина Меносов. Жаль, некому оценить.  
Все-таки Пустой. Но очень странный Пустой. Он словно мигает, меняя очертания. И это не обман зрения.   
\- Убей, - хрипит он. Голос Шибы. Я не верю, что Кайен может быть здесь. С хорошими парнями как он не случаются такие вещи.   
Или так думает моя зависть?   
\- Убей!  
\- Кайен, это ты?  
Тварь останавливается, перестает чертить на пыльных камнях дорожку то ли крови, то ли слизи. Господи, она похожа на гусеницу с выпущенными кишками.   
\- Тебе нужны доказательства, сэмпай?  
\- Тебя не может здесь быть, - твердо говорю я.   
У тебя не может быть щупалец вместо половины тела, - молчу я, борясь с тошнотой.  
\- Ашидо, твою мать, скорее, - и его голос все меньше напоминает Кайена.   
Я радуюсь тому, что галлюцинация отступила. Возможно, когда-то я его ненавидел. Возможно, когда-то я ему завидовал. Уэко Мундо выморозило меня. И все равно, я никогда не смог бы ЕГО убить.  
Ораве растревоженных Меносов я почти радуюсь.   
\- Тут недалеко есть пещера, - говорю я Пустому. – Ползи туда. Я скоро вернусь, тогда разберемся.  
\- Ашидо… - это уже шорох песка, а не голос. – Помнишь, извращенца ловили? А ты на стреме был… А Укитаке-сенсея помнишь?  
Я разворачиваюсь и ухожу в шунпо, чтобы не слышать. 

Настоящее время   
9.  
Он – девятый Эспада.   
И знать бы, кто теперь я.   
Я вижу его и думаю, что обознался. В пустыне Уэко Мундо, как и во всякой пустыне, бывают миражи. Да и откуда у Шибы возьмется эта нелепая белая одежда.   
Он стоит слишком далеко, чтобы заметить меня. Я похож на одичавшего арранкара, к тому же хорошо умею прятать рейацу. Но он все равно поворачивается точно в мою сторону. Смотрит прямо на меня.   
Я обливаюсь потом, хотя пальцы босых ног давно онемели от холода. Пески Уэко Мундо сделаны из ледяной стеклянной крошки.  
Мне кажется, я слышу:  
\- Сэмпай, иди уже сюда.  
И я иду. Не сразу понимаю, куда и к кому. Здесь не может быть Кайена. В пределах видимости Лас Ночес, гораздо глубже, чем я когда-либо позволял себе забираться, никак не может быть Шибы Кайена. Шумного удивительно одаренного шинигами, которого я возненавидел.  
Возненавидел потому, что был слабее, и вместо того, чтобы побороть собственную слабость, обиделся на весь мир. В Уэко Мундо мне самое место.  
Я стою, воткнув занпакто в землю, точно посох. Завалившись на него всем весом, подобно древнему старцу.   
А он стоит на песке, полы белого плаща плещутся на ветру. У него рейацу Пустого, такая же отвратительная, как те щупальца, что он тяжело волок по камням…  
Мое сознание подкидывает спасительный вариант – это не Кайен. Это Пустой, который каждому показывает что-то, чего тот, скажем, боится.   
Мне не нужны спасительные варианты.  
Я вижу, как существо, бывшее некогда Кайеном, жрет пойманного молниеносным движением адьюкаса. Поглощает с жадностью и деловитостью примитивной жизни.  
\- Девятый эспада, Аарониэро Аллуриэри, - говорит мне перед смертью другой адьюкас. Мое спасибо за информацию разрубает надвое его маску.   
А я понимаю, что должен делать теперь.   
10\.   
Я – шинигами, живущий среди Пустых. Я пустая оболочка.  
Надо мной завал из камней, вчера я сделал его специально, узнав, что мои недавние знакомые возвращаются.  
Я узнаю и многие другие новости.   
Одна из них – хорошая.   
\- Ашидо, где ты? – это кричит Рукия откуда-то сверху.  
Как легко подняться, откликнуться на зов и уйти. Забыть и уйти, вернуться чистеньким.   
Забыть, что не достиг хотя бы даже последней своей цели, последнего столба в веренице кособоких вех своей жизни. Этой цели уже достиг за меня кто-то другой.  
\- Эй, приятель, некогда собирать вещи! – кажется, этот голос зовут Ренджи.  
Откидываюсь на камни, закрываю глаза. Очень легко убедить себя, что крики звучат только в моей голове. В ней вообще звучит очень много разных криков.  
\- Убей меня, Ашидо, - просит Пустой голосом Кайена.  
\- Что делать? – вопрошает Хироши, а в его спине клешня Пустого.  
Просто еще один голос в хоре. Похоже на завывание ветра, знаете, в этих скалах порой такие ветра…  
Они кричат еще около часа. Потом уходят, собираясь искать в другом месте. Я вздыхаю с облегчением.   
Вчера мой занпакто сломался. И я уже никуда не пойду.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
